mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Tahitia
Welcome Hi, welcome to Mortal Kombat Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Mortal Kombat page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Smoke. (Talk) 13:15, November 18, 2010 No! This is an encyclopedia. As in, something that will inform people. You had no right to place that obviously fan-made image into the MK 2011 page like you did. Do not do that again. CrashBash 13:05, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Stop adding Smoke I'm not going to ask you again. Smoke has not been confirmed. A grey version of Cyrax does not count as Smoke...that's like saying that the Shao Kahn shown wearing orange and blue is either Chameleon, or a new character. CrashBash 18:21, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Sheeva I appriciate you wanting to include that image of Sheeva, but the guidelines clearly state that the article needs high resolution pictures of the character. Not only is your picture not high resolution, but it isn't only of Sheeva. That's why we can't have it. You must wait for an official high render picture of her, and only her, to put up I'm afraid. Stop this bullcrap now Thats NOT noob saibot, that trailer specificly takes place during the first tournament, which had Bi-Han, the first sub-zero, he was LATER KILLED and REBORN AS noob saibot, so stop, it could not POSSIBLY be him, at all.SN the mighty Tin Man 17:24, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Fan Art That image is fan art and the video is not official. You do not introduce that type of things into pages here on the wiki so please do not do it again. Best regards Template:KuroSelasSignature 12:40, March 27, 2011 (UTC) ARGH, lemme explain AGAIN Cyber Sub-Zero is the automated form of the younger sub-zero, who's name is Kuai Liang, age is 32, and is reversing the roles of him and smoke, smoke remaining human, sub-zero being turned cyborg. now why did you remove it? Maybe In Due time 'Kratos´ alternate' that´s not his alternate costume, its an inverted version of his versus GunBlazer 17:10, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Brotherhood of Shadows Look, just don't do that again on the Brotherhood of Shadows page. I'm upset with you or anything, I'm just lettin' ya know. Ok? Plus, trust me, I know exactly what I'm doin'. If you can't figured it out or you have a problem with it, watch the movie ''Mortal Kombat: Annihilation'' & see what I mean. Anyway, I'm runnin' outta time & I've really gotta go. Regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 18:30, May 5, 2011 (UTC) For Scarlet: '' "In a battle between Sorcery and gore fueled fighting power, she avenged her fallen master."'' Master being the man she killed -> Shao Kahn. Quan Chi who enslaved her mind to attack Kahn, hence Quan is her enemy. Therefore her master is Mr. Kahn. No? Also Quan Chi is from Earth Realm, do you think Scarlet is also possibly a former human? Humans can turn into Vampires, I am not sure if it works for other species, also Quan Chi recruits humans into his service. Hi there Hello Tahitia I'm tired of seeing you add fan art so if you had them again you will face a ban. The discussion you have with Byakuya was useless and you went out of line so if I see you doing anything like that again I will ban you, do you understand? By the way remember to sign! I'm tired of seeing your messages on talk pages unsigned. Best regards —'Kuro Selastalk'' 11:36, May 7, 2011 (UTC) I understood, but i want to add new good full sizes of render. Did you read what I said about signing?! The images are good as they are. We are undergoing an image cleanup because of images that are repeat time and time again. —Kuro Selas[[User_talk:Kuro Selas|talk]] 11:44, May 7, 2011 (UTC) :Tahitia, there is a button on the bar above where you write messages. It's in between a W with a cancel sign, and a hyphen. It looks like cursive writing, click on that and it will put your signature in. --Azeruth 15:50, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Hornbuckle Don't make him a character page, it's been done multiple times and it's been said multiple times NOT to make it a character page. He's a background, minor character. No character stuff. --Azeruth 17:18, May 11, 2011 (UTC) :You know what's funny? Before you did this, I looked back to see who made Hornbuckle a character page the last time...it was you: Here. Then I fixed something, and Cavalier undid it and took out the character page: here. To which you then, once again, readded the character page: here. --Azeruth 17:24, May 11, 2011 (UTC) :I like a biography of Hornbuckle. :It's been undone several times, which means: "Don't add it." Also, sign your posts, this has been said several times. --Azeruth 17:42, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Just get rid of him. He's had far too many chances, and does not listen.. --ByakuyaTALK 18:17, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Wall here is your wallpaper. here Psst Allies and Enemies are NOT on the overview pages...hence why they were all REMOVED from that tab and added to their respective tabs in the Original and Alternative timelines... --''AZERUTH'' 19:45, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Stop Seriously, you re gonna be banned permanently if you continue! So please. 00:02, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Congratulations, You just got a block, hope you are proud. This is your last chance now, next time, the admins will ban you. Stop adding wrong content! [[User:Alta1r|'Alta1r ']][[User talk:Alta1r| Say What?''']] 06:37, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Kome to this wiki. We'd love to have you. ^^ http://kultofpersonality.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity Ermacpunk15 9-7-11 4:28 (UTC)